Diagnosed With Love
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: Songfic with the song 'Diagnosed With Love' by Chris Brown.


**.:Diagnosed With Love:.**

_I'm Starin' At The Clock  
It's A Quarter To Three  
I'm Tossin' In My Bed  
Cause I Just Can't Sleep  
Cause You're Not Here With Me  
I'm Reachin' Out For You  
I Wish I Could Talk To You_

2:45 A.M. is what Duncan Evans' digital alarm clock read as he flipped back to the other side of his bed. He had been staying up all night, trying to make sense of just what the heck had been going on in his head. It all started happening exactly two weeks ago, when he started dating his preppy girlfriend; Courtney Rivers.

Every time the poor boy saw her, talked to her, or even thought about  
her he would get this funny feeling in his stomach, his heart would race, or he'd completely blank out. Right now, he really wanted to see her and ask if she knew what this feeling was. He always knew the answer to everything, and this certain predicament was driving the boy insane. At this point though, Duncan didn't know what to do or what the heck was wrong with him since he couldn't just hit her up right now, considering it was almost three in the morning and she would more than likely be annoyed that he woke her up at this hour.

"Gahhh!" the green haired delinquent groaned in his pillow. "Why can't I figure this out?" he asked himself as he dug his head deeper and deeper in the soft feathery head rest, his words getting muffled. Soon enough though, the teal eyed boy took his face out of the pillow for the lack of oxygen he was obtaining.

_Tryna Figure Out What's Goin' On With Me  
I'm Use To Havin' All __The Answers For Everything  
__Oh Girl  
I Think She Is The One  
Where Is That Comin' From?_

_I think she's the one,_ Duncan thought with a genuine smile, but was soon replaced with a look of pure shock. _Where the hell did that come from?_ he asked himself. Honestly, the boy was more confused than Geoff at this point. He was so used to knowing everything, but this time he was frustrated that he couldn't even grasp hold of his own emotions. This was an alien feeling for him, something that had never been felt by the sixteen year old delinquent. Maybe it's just Chef's food getting to me, he mused, referring to the scary black lunch man that always looked like he would murder you if you so much as spoke.

_Nah, it's not that, I packed my lunch. Dammit! What the hell is _wrong_ with me?_ Duncan thought for the umpteenth time that night as he threw his pillow across the room in anger. 

_Feels So Crazy  
Baby You Simply Amaze me  
So Much More Than Lately  
I Owe It __All To You (Owe It All To You)  
_  
Courtney simply fascinated him. He didn't know that a girl could be so hot yet preppy, so strong yet weak, and so angry yet beautiful, all at the same time. Duncan admired that about her though. She could stand up for herself.

Well, that, and the fact that when he tried to fight her battles for her he usually ended up with some minor damage to his balls.

Also, the way her hair blew in the wind, how her body was just the right size, and when her words seemed to always come out so sweet but toxic just made him that much more crazy about her. To him, she was perfect.

_All Those Games We  
__Use To Play Now  
Seem So Lame To Me  
What I'm Comin Down With  
Feels New To Me  
All I Know Is That You Are The Cure  
Cause I Been Diagnosed With Love_

Then, the punk thought to all the years before and his flirting tactics; make a rude comment, get her angry, argue, walk away until she simmered down, then do it all over again. Now that Duncan thought about it, those games seemed so lame to him. Since he had started dating Courtney, he would rather actually hold up a normal conversation with her rather than just mindless babbling and snide remarks.

Okay, well, the smart remarks came with his egotistical personality, and there were a few in there every now and then, but it actually seemed like Courtney sometime found them almost...cute? For instance, if he said something like "You so totally want me babe," she wouldn't lash out at him like she did when they weren't dating, but instead, much to his pleasure, she would giggle and then give him a quick kiss, saying "What was your first clue?"

He just adored it when she did that.

He did a rather hard face palm, then tried to go back to sleep in hopes that the answer might come in his dreams. Maybe he'd just ask the guys tomorrow though.

_Does Anybody Know __The Answer To This Question  
Cause I'm Confused Now  
I'm Hoping For Suggestions  
My Heart Is __Talkin' Loud (So Loud)  
What Is This About (About)  
_  
"Guys, I really need your help," Duncan told Geoff, Trent, and DJ as he sat down at the lunch table with an anxious expression on his face.

"What'd you do this time bro?" Geoff asked the criminal, thinking that he had probably just got in trouble with the police...again.

"It's not what I did, it's what I can't figure out!" Duncan said as he stared angry and confused at the dirty table beneath him, both of his hands cupped together on the nape of his neck and his elbows propped up on the table.

"Dude...did Courtney break up with you?" Trent asked in an incredulous voice, totally not expecting that. He thought that Duncan and Courtney were perfect for each other; he never would he have thought she would dump him in under a month, let alone at all!

"No, she didn't break up with me," Duncan said as he glared at the musician who only held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry man, it's just the way you said it..." Trent trailed off, only leaving the greened haired boy even angrier.

"So, dude, since Court didn't dump you, what's the problem?" DJ asked in some hope of relieving the tension that was building at the table. Duncan's face soon turned into one full of unsureness and concern.

"Princess," he stated simply, not knowing any other way to phrase the problem. They all sat there, waiting for him to go on. "It's just that...whenever I see her or talk to her I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it feels good, ya know? I also haven't done one bad thing since we started going out; that's two weeks man, _two freaking weeks!_ But the funny thing is that my heart starts beating faster when I think of her; last night I even told myself she was the one," he ended with a small smile, now looking at the table with a love struck gaze.

All of his friends smiled at the boy, knowing exactly what was 'wrong'  
with him.

"So, do you really want to know the issue here man?" Trent asked with  
a smirk as he looked towards his friend. Duncan's head immediately shot up with wide eyes.

"You know what's going on with me?"

_I'm Really Changin' Now, Oh  
Cleared All __The Numbers Out My Phone  
Done Left That Whole Life Alone  
Those Are Two Of The Symptoms I See  
And I Believe  
Oh Girl, I Am Sure  
That You Are My Miracle_

"I'm no doctor, but just let me make sure. Hand me your cell," Trent said as he held out his hand for Duncan to give him the shiny device.

"Why do you need my-" the urgent teen started to say with curious eyes, before Trent cut him off.

"Just give it," he said with a calm eye roll. Duncan shot him a glare, but took his phone out of his pocket anyways and handed it to the green eyed boy.

Trent skimmed through his contact list, not very surprised at who all was, or rather _wasn't_, in there. He slid the phone shut, then slid it back across the table to Duncan.

"So, you sure you wanna know the answer?" Trent teased.

"No, I just came here and asked you because I was bored," Duncan said sarcastically. "Of course I wanna know Elvis!"

"Alright, alright! So...the truth is..." Trent started, taking long, dramatic pauses to build up the tension. His English teacher, , was starting to rub off on him, much to his displeasure. "You're in love."

Duncan just sat there wide eyed, gaping at the boy in front of him. Could it be? Duncan Evans, the school's heart breaking heartthrob, was in _love_?

"_W-what?_" was all the stunned teen could make out as he tried to recollect his thoughts. "_How_? Man, this is _crazy_!"

"Yeah, but it's true dude," Geoff said as he sealed the deal with one of his 'it-happened-but-what-can-you-do-about-it?' shrugs.

"How did you come up with _that_?" the green haired teen asked Trent.

"The same symptoms every guy gets," he said with a shrug.

"Which are...?" Duncan pressed, becoming somewhat curious.

"First; you can't stop thinking about her, it's like she's your entire world and you never want to let her go."

"Okay," Duncan said slowly, trying to process this. It was true though, Courtney never once left his mind, not even at night. "So what's the second one?" he asked, now curious as to find out the other reason as well.

"Symptom number two; change." Trent said.

"Wait, change? I haven't changed at all!" Duncan exclaimed, rather confused.

"Yeah you have man. You looked through your contact list lately? Kurtis and Shane aren't on there anymore," Trent pointed out, making Duncan think a little bit more about his situation.

_Feels So Crazy  
Baby You Simply Amaze Me  
So Much More Than Lately  
I Owe It All To You (Owe It All To You)_

Kurtis and Shane are Duncan's drug dealers; or at least they _were_. About one week ago, Courtney found Duncan smoking pot in his backyard and threatened to break up with him if he didn't quit. Needless to say, since that day he had deleted them from his phone, lost all contact with them, and stopped smoking for good. His reasons for his actions at the time? Courtney was worth it.

Out of all the time Duncan spent trying to figure it out, the word 'love' never even crossed his mind. He felt so freaking stupid.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said with a small smile. "I guess I'm in love."

DJ looked like he was about to burst in to tears right then and there, such an emotional guy. Or, as Duncan would put it, a pansy. Geoff and Trent smiled at their bud, knowing exactly what was going through his mind right now; they both had girlfriends of their own, after all.

"So, I'm in love with Courtney," Duncan said again, his usual smirk replaced with a heart warming smile. "What do I do now?"

"Tell her, man," Geoff said, elbowing him playfully in the ribs.

"I don't know dude," Duncan said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's just...what if she doesn't say it back?" Now, the boy was set in line with a whole new concept that he feared more than Chef's food: Courtney rejecting him. Sure, they were dating, and she liked him to some extent, but she might not quite love him.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the first time Duncan Evans ever had doubts about himself. He wasn't sure if what was happening right now was good or bad. Well, he knew it was good because he finally figured out that emotion that had been driving him crazy for the past two weeks; in more ways than one. But it was still bad because the one of the only things Duncan couldn't take well was rejection, especially from the girl he now knew he was in love with.

"What's up guys?" Gwen asked as she approached the table and sat by Trent who gave her a kiss on the cheek, earning a small blush from her.

"Nothing much dudette, but we all just learned something _very_ interesting," Geoff said ever so slyly as he shot her a wink. Gwen shot him a confused look, 'huh?' written all over her face. "Duncan's in love."

Gwen stared at him wide eyed for a moment, her mouth slightly open with a smile, before it turned into a worried look. "With Courtney, right?"

"Yes with Courtney! Who do you think I am, some kind of man whore?" Duncan yelled at the Goth teen, now slipping out of his mental argument.

"Jeez, sorry. I was just making sure," Gwen said, the smile now creeping back to her face. Truth is, Duncan was like a brother to her, and she was happy that he finally found that special someone, but was exceptionally happy that it was Courtney. "So, when are you gonna tell her Romeo?" Gwen asked the love sick teen with a smirk. He shot her a glare before he shrugged.

"I dunno, next time I see her I guess."

"See who?" Courtney asked as she came to the table as well and sat beside Duncan. He got that nervous expression on his features once again, because all of his friends shot him a look that was basically ordering him to tell her.

_Feels So Crazy  
Baby You Simply Amaze Me  
So Much More Than Lately  
I Owe It All To You (Owe It All To You)_

"Hey babe, uh, you wanna go outside?" Duncan asked as he stood up and offered a hand out to Courtney. She took it cautiously as she replied with a simple "okay."

They walked out of the lunch room, hand in hand, and made their way to the picnic tables that were scattered about next to the cafeteria. They sat on top of one of the large wooden table as Courtney wrapped her arms around herself. There was nobody outside, due to the fact it was towards the end of February.

"Why did you want to come out here?" Courtney asked her boyfriend as he put his arm around her shoulders in order to warm her up a bit.

"Because I have to tell you something," he said as he looked down at her, his teal eyes locking with her onyx ones.

_All Those Games We  
Use To Play Now  
Seem So Lame To Me  
What I'm Comin Down With  
Feels New To Me_

"O-okay," Courtney whispered due to the fact that she could see that his eyes held a small portion of vulnerability in them, which, quite frankly, she found somewhat offsetting. Normally Duncan was the tough guy, always had a dominating look to him, but underneath all that was really just a big softy who was afraid, just like everybody else. Courtney had only seen that look one other time; the time when he asked her out at the beginning of February.

"Courtney," Duncan started, which got her attention immediately. This was only the third time he had ever used her real name, and when ever he did, he was about to say something important.

The first time he used her real name was when they first met back in kindergarten, but that ridiculous pet name came two seconds later after he realized how much pink she was wearing. But the next two times, it was serious. The next was when he comforted her after her father was in a terrible car accident about a year ago, but he still managed to survive. Duncan snuck over to her house, since he was her neighbor after all, and stayed with her til the next morning; the word 'Princess' not used once. Last, but most certainly not least, was that very day he asked her out two weeks ago. He was nervous as hell, that same fear of rejection bubbling up in his stomach.

Duncan knew it was now or never and, judging by the look in Courtney's eyes, she knew he was about to say something important.

"So, you know that I'm not really a mushy and sensitive guy and stuff," Duncan started as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand, a bad habit he picked up from his mother when she got nervous. "But, the guys made me realize something a few minutes ago." He looked down at the woman in his arms, think how lucky he was to get someone like her.

"What's that?" Courtney asked curiously as she furrowed her eyebrows. Duncan chuckled before resting his forehead on hers in a very affectionate manner.

"That I love you," he whispered. Duncan could hear her gasp in surprise, but when she didn't say anything back to him for a few moments, he started to get worried.

_I knew she wouldn't love me back,_ Duncan thought dejectedly.

He was about to laugh it off and say it was just one big joke, when he felt a familiar pair of lips crash down over his own. Duncan was startled at first, completely not expecting this. Somehow he found the power to kiss her back, thinking it was some sort of goodbye kiss, and poured out all his emotions into that one kiss that ended all too soon for his liking. Courtney pulled away from him with a huge smile casting over her face.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear.

_All I Know Is That You Are __The Cure  
'Cause I've Been Diagnosed With Love_

It literally felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off his shoulders the second that sentence came out of her mouth. Duncan smiled broadly at his girlfriend and gave her a sincere peck on the lips.

"You have absolutely no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," he murmured as he held her in his arms, not even noticing the wind nipping at his skin. He could feel her giggle slightly into his chest, and it made his heart flutter a little. "Do you have any idea how many nights I stayed up trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me?" he asked his girlfriend as she pulled away and looked into his eyes, rather amused.

"Wrong with you?"

"Yeah, ever since we started dating I started getting these weird feelings in my stomach, you were always on my mind, and I was always so spaced out all the time. I thought I had a disease Princess!" Duncan told her with a chuckle.

"So, what you're saying is, you've been diagnosed with love?" Courtney commented playfully with a smirk of her own as she played with some hair on the back of his neck. The punk smiled at her.

"Yup, and I think I found my cure."

**Before I start to say anything important, I think there should be a category for Fluff. J sayin'. Carry on then :)**

**Yup, another one shot :) You have absolutely NO idea how many ideas have been popping into my head these past few weeks! Urg, this one just wouldn't leave me alone :/ The next one that will hopefully be up is a song fic to Beautiful Monster, requested by **_**met police**_** :) Sorry I haven't gotten that one out sooner, but it's about half way done right now :D So yay?**

Also, I know I haven't said this enough, but to all of my readers and reviewers, I absolutely LOVE you all. **Without you guys, my stories would be nothing :) Also, every time I get a review, it gives me the warm fuzzies inside^^ If you're a writer, I think you know what I'm talking about :P Anyways, I love to hear from you all, even if it is just an anonymous review, it's still greatly appreciated and welcomed :) Love you all and I hoped you enjoyed my little one shot :3**

Love,

xXduncanxloverXx  



End file.
